The Untold Story: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger
by frenchbrit
Summary: A chunk of history between Draco and Hermione has been revealed and I'm here to share it with you.Book 6& some of book7 compatible except Dumbledore,Fred,Lupin,Moody,Tonks etc.live.Voldemore is dead.Blaise,Draco and Theo all fought for the light.R&R! .
1. Major Flashback

Disclaimer: I wish I had JKR's brain…

**Major Flashback**

_Eight year-old Hermione was at the local park, enjoying the feel of the wind swaying through her hair as she swung higher and higher. Once she was as high as she thought she could be, she took a deep breath and jumped. She landed on her feet, but her legs buckled and she ended up on her knees. She smiled; she didn't have a scratch on her, just like every time she did that._

"_How—how did you do that?" she heard someone ask. She looked up._

_A boy about her age with white-blond hair and silver eyes was looking down at her, with a look of awe and shock in his eyes._

"_I dunno," she said brightly, standing up. "I love doing it though. It seems as if I can fly."_

_The boy smiled at her._

"_Do you wanna play with me?"_

"_Sure! What's your name?"_

"_Draco."_

"_I'm Hermione. Come on. Tag, you're it!"_

**Scene change**

"_Draco, what's a muggle?" asked a ten-year old Hermione, three days before her eleventh birthday._

"_A—a what?"_

"_I heard your dad saying it. Telling you I was a muggle. So, what's a muggle?"_

"_Well…you know that thing you can do on the swing?"_

"_Well, yes, but…"_

"_It's magic. Real magic. On your birthday, you'll get a letter telling you that you've been accepted to a magic school. But, please, don't tell my father. He'll be furious. A muggle is someone who can't do magic."_

"_Draco, you're a horrid person! Why…why would you lie to me like that?!"_

"_No, Mia, listen to me, I'm not lying!"_

"_Prove it. Show me magic," she said stubbornly._

"_Fine. I'll talk to you in your head."_

_Hermione felt as if a bucket of ice water was being poured over her head. She felt as if a…_presence_ was in her mind._

_'Do you believe me now?'_

_Hermione gasped. Draco was not moving his lips, yet she heard his voice inside her head. His eyes were screwed shut in concentration._

"_Yes," she whispered. "But, why can't I tell your dad that I'm a…a witch?"_

_Draco sighed. Time for the long explanation._

"_You see, I'm what you would call a 'pure-blood'. I don't have an ounce of muggle blood in me. My father thinks that muggle-born witches or wizards are below us. At—at school, I'll have to call you bad names."_

"_Why can't we be friends at school?"_

"_My father will have my hide, and—" Draco bit his lip. "—he might beat mum again, and me when I go home for chrimbo hols."_

"_What—what kind of names?"_

"_I'll call you a—a Mudblood," Draco said, wincing slightly._

"_Mudblood?"_

"_You know how I said my father thinks that pure-bloods are above muggle-borns? Well, you might as well have mud in your blood, because all of Slytherin will treat you that way. It's a name to refer to all muggle-borns as nothing above mud. It's foul and I hate it. Whenever I'll say it to you, a part of me will die inside."_

_Hermione had tears in her eyes._

"_I'll miss you."_

_Draco smiled weakly, took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze._ "_I'll miss you too, Mia."_

"_Draco? Do you believe in all that rubbish your dad's feeding you?"_

_Draco smirked. "Do you really think I'm that thick?"_

* * *

Hermione woke up from her dream, a sad smile upon her face. She missed him, oh Merlin, she missed him so much. She was now in her seventh year, and other then calling her names, she hadn't really spoken to him. If they had rounds together in the year before, they would say nothing at all. There was always an awkward silence that followed them anytime they were near each other. Part of Hermione died along with the friendship they had shared so many years ago. 

Draco Malfoy was announced Head Boy this year, and guess who was announced Head Girl? You guessed it.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had never felt this strange, this...nervous about talking to each other before. They...were scared of the others reaction about not only their past behaviour, but future events.

Neither of them had known how much they had really changed from the six years before, and they we in for a shock of their lives.

* * *

The Sorting of the first years had just ended, and Dumbledore rose to speak again. 

"Now, before the feast starts, I must congratulate both Head Boy and Girl of this year. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, please stand."

Hermione stood, proud but not showing it. She just beamed down at the Weasley's and Harry, who were all whooping very loudly.

Draco stood, looking very casual and dignified. He stole a glance at Hermione, who was beaming. For a fleeting second, he hoped it was at him, but alas no, it was at her friends. Draco's only true friends were Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Neither of them were Death Eaters, and neither of them ever believed the "mudblood" rubbish. He glanced down at them to see small smiles on both their faces.

"Yes, now, let's settle down. I would just like to see Head Boy and Girl at the end of the feast. Enjoy, students!"

The yearly gasps were heard as the food appeared, and the loud chatter began again.

**XOxoXOxo**

"Mione, why didn't you tell us you had been made Head?!" exclaimed Ginny, looking quite tiffed, but pleased as well.

"I...forgot?" she responded sheepishly.

"Oh, come on, Mione," said Ron, his mouth full of food, spitting out chunks of it as he spoke.

"Ron! Please, shut your mouth!" said Ginny, grimacing along with Hermione.

"So, how was your summer, Herms?" asked Harry, giving Hermione the courtesy of emptying his mouth first.

She left out the major details. "It was...uneventful. Yours?"

And the Quidditch talk began.

**XOxoXOxo**

"So, Head Boy, eh, Drake?" said Theodore.

"Yeah, and you were going to tell us when, exactly?" asked Blaise, clearly amused.

"Um...let me think for just a second...never," joked Draco, helping himself to the delicious delicacies.

"So, Head Girl, how are you going to hold up, mate?" asked Blaise quietly.

"I...honestly dunno," said Draco, pushing away his plate. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Drake, you'll have to tell her. She's in danger!" said Theo, quietly, but urgently.

"Bloody hell, Ted, why would she believe me after six years of pure hatred?"

"Because of three years of pure friendship," he responded quietly. Blaise nodded.

"Yeah, mate. Don't out right tell her, 'The remaining Death Eaters are out to get you.' Ease back into the friendship, and when she trusts you enough, tell her. Not exactly tactlessly, but...you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," mumbled Draco. "I just...what will I say to her tonight? 'Hullo, I miss you, I'm sorry?' How do you get back into a friendship after six years of purposely distancing yourself?"

The had no encouraging word for that remark.

**XOxoXOxo**

"Now, prefects, show the first years to their dormitories. And, I think they would appreciate it if you didn't refer to them as 'midgets'. Now, off you get!" said Dumbloredore, the familiar twinkle still in his sapphire eyes.

Draco and Hermione stayed in their seat, and, with a few more encouraging words from their best mates, slowly walked up to the Head table.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. Welcome back, and congratulations on your new positions as Heads. Now, you both will be in charge of organising the Christmas Ball and the graduation dance, as well as prefect meetings. Also, you both will think up of and distribute the passwords to the house common rooms. You each have your own, separate dormitories. Any questions?"

"No, sir," they both said, simultaneously.

"Good. The portrait to the Head Common rooms is on the fifth floor, opposite from the Charms wing. The portrait is one of Sir Cadogan," Dumbledore stated, with an apologetic smile. "and good night."

"Good night, professor."

* * *

They walked up in an awkward silence that seemed to engulf the air around them up to three meters in every direction. 

The found the portrait and looked at each other.

"What would you like the new password to be, Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I would like it to be Silver Lioness. Is that okay with you?"

"Certainly. Silver lioness," said Hermione, and the portrait swung open, fortunately, with no word from Sir Cadogan.

_(A/n: I stole the descriptions of the common room and Hermy's room from a friend of mine, penname: XxXpurplelilyxXx)_

The common room was decorated in red and green. It looked like Christmas.

_At least I won't have to decorate this year_, Hermione thought.

There was a love seat, an armchair and a large sofa, all in front of the fire. Hermione noticed stairs, and decided to walk up them. At the top, there were two rooms: one on the left and one on the right. The one on the left had a lion on it, so she figured it was hers. She walked in and was delighted. Her room was decorated in red and gold. Her bed was a large, king size with golden pillows and a red, velvet comforter with a gold lion on it. She saw another door in her room, and opened it. She saw a humongous bathroom. It had two shower stalls, a swimming pool sized bathtub and two sinks. She saw Draco come through a different door and into the bathroom as well.

"Well, good night," said Hermione awkwardly.

"Night...Mia."

That was the first time he had called her that in six years.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoys this. I really hope that my best mate will beta this and I hope you all will review and give me suggestions. Night, chums!_


	2. First Day

Disclaimer: not mine…not mine…not not mine…not not mine…

**First Day**

Hermione was utterly baffled, but able to hide it until she was in her dorm. She flopped down on her bed, so many thoughts swimming through her head. Well, just one thought, really: Why is Draco being so nice to me?

She was able to sink into an uneasy sleep, Draco Malfoy not only in her thoughts and dreams as well.

* * *

She woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. She got dressed, and was able to tame her hair into nice, curly tresses. Hermione smiled. She put on a bit of make-up and checked the clock. Good, she still had plenty of time to get a nice breakfast. It had only started a half hour ago. It _was_, after all, the most important meal of the day. She checked herself out in the mirror one last time before grabbing her books and leaving towards the Great Hall.

**XOxoXOxo**

Draco awoke very suddenly, jumping from his bed in a cold sweat. After realising where he was, he sunk back into his bed, his hand wiping the sweat from his forehead and covering his eyes. He'd been having the same dream since the end of the summer, and it always ended with Bellatrix torturing and killing Hermione. He would never forget those eyes, pleading silently with him to help her, to save her. He hated those nightmares.

He checked the clock. Breakfast had barely started, but food was one thing that would get his mind off the dream. He got dressed and left towards the Great Hall.

**XOxoXOxo**

"Morning, Ginny," said Hermione cheerily, tucking in next to her.

"Urg," she replied.

"Ginny, were you trying to do an impression of an troll, because if you were, it was very good."

"Shut it."

"Not a morning person, eh?"

"Mione, you know I'm not a morning person, you just like teasing me about it. Now, where's my coffee…"

Hermione laughed.

Professor McGonagall handed out the schedules just as Ron and Harry were entering the Great Hall. Turns out, they only had almost every class together. Hermione wanted to be something in the Ministry while Ron and Harry wanted to be Aurors.

**XOxoXOxo**

"Draco, what are you doing up so early?" asked Blaise as he walked into a half full Great Hall. "Usually, you're up last."

"Couldn't sleep," Draco muttered, helping himself to some more porridge and coffee.

"That same bloody nightmare? Mate, maybe you should go see Pomfrey and get a Dreamless Sleep Potion. Waking up at seven in the morning and going to sleep at one in the morning is not healthy."

"I'll be fine."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

"Whoa, Draco's up? Is it the apocalypse?" joked Ted as he sat down on Draco's other side.

"He's had the nightmare again," said Blaise.

"Not again! Bloody hell, mate, you should get a potion for that."

"I'll be fine," repeated Draco, before chugging some more coffee.

Teddy was about to say something, but Slughorn showed up and handed out their schedules.

"I want to be in a Ministry department. What about you guys?" asked Draco.

"Same," said Theo and Blaise in union.

"Sweet, we have the same classes," said Draco, glancing at their schedules.

Draco glanced up at the Gryffindor table to see Hermione's eyes running over a letter. She got up, made an excuse and walked swiftly out of the Great Hall. Draco got up too.

"Have to get my books, left them in my dorm," he said, before rushing out as well.

**XOxoXOxo**

_No,_ Hermione thought. _They were getting along just fine when I was there. A divorce?! No, mum and dad can't be doing this._

She made an excuse; something about needing to look up one last thing before Transfiguration. Ginny looked at her sideways, but Hermione didn't care. She just needed to be somewhere quiet. Like the Astronomy tower. And that's where she headed.

She took one of the secret passage ways up to the Astronomy tower; it was faster. She put her bag down and sunk to the floor. She didn't cry, she just thought. She didn't know how long she had been there before she heard footsteps. She looked up to see a pair of steely gray eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco, sitting down next to her and touching her arm gently.

"Yes, I was...just...thinking."

"About what? What made you run out of the Great Hall?"

"I...my parents...they're getting a divorce."

Draco said nothing. Though he didn't show it, he was shocked. He had met her parents so many years ago, and they seemed happy and very much in love.

"Mia, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. I'll be okay. I just hope they won't fight to get custody over me. That's what I'm really worried about."

"Well, you're almost of age."

"In the wizarding world. In the muggle world, we turn of age at 18."

Draco said nothing. He could think of what to say.

"Draco, why are you being so nice to me after six years of pushing me away?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Well, my father's dead, my mother won't care, so I'm finally free to do as I please. I don't want to rush back into our friendship, I just want to ease back into it, so you can let me earn your trust again."

Hermione smiled. "I missed you."

"Oh, Merlin, you have no idea how much I missed you."

Hermione's smile faltered. "What about your friends? Will they care?"

"What, Blaise and Ted? No, they don't care. They were like me in the war."

Hermione smiled again. She glanced at her watch. "Bugger, we're going to be late if we don't get a move on! What do you have now?"

"Transfiguration. You?"

"Same. Sit with me?"

"Sure. Come on, let's go."

Draco summoned his books and smiled. They were friends again: that was all he could ever ask for.

* * *

_I'm so sorry it's so bloody short, but I have so much school work right now. I dunno when I'll update next, but I'll try and make it soon. Holiday vacation is coming up: YAY!!_


	3. Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**Classes**

Draco and Hermione walked into class, chatting and laughing as if they had been friends since birth. Harry and Ron looked completely stunned, and Blaise and Ted gave each other knowing smiles.

Harry and Ron were prepared to interrogate her about when she came to sit with them, but she never found her usual seat. No, she sat with Draco in the centre of the classroom, away from the Gryffindor and Slytherin prejudices.

McGonagall walked in, raised her eyebrows at the new couple, and began class as usual. She was delightedly surprised at the new couple; she never knew they would get over their differences so quickly, but content that they would no longer be bickering.

**XOxoXOxo**

Hermione was excited. She would spend the entire day with Draco, catching up on everything they had lost within those six years. She decided to stay away from Harry and Ron until after supper. Then she would tell them. But, of course, she had to tell Ginny first. Ginny was the one person who knew about her former friendship with Draco, and she knew she would be pleased. During Transfiguration, she pulled out the old journal Ginny had given her for Christmas the year before. The journal was like Sirius' mirror, except the writing would be transferred to the other journal. Ginny of course had the other journal. Hermione had pages of notes they had passed to each other that summer.

Hermione dipped her quill in her ink bottle and scribbled: _Need to talk. Come find me at Sir Cadogan's portrait after lunch today. I have a break period, and I know all 6__th__ years do too. Password is 'silver lioness'._

She didn't notice Draco looking over her shoulder as the ink faded into the diary.

"What's that?" he whispered, successfully making her jump.

"Tell you at lunch," she mumbled, putting her journal back in her bag.

She took the charm off her quill, which was successfully taking down every word the professor was saying. She smiled as she heard Draco whisper to her:

"You have to teach me that charm."

**XOxoXOxo**

Draco was ecstatic. Joyous. Words couldn't really describe what he was feeling. Hermione was his friend again. He couldn't be happier.

On a duller note, he would soon have to tell her the danger she was in. Then she would tell Dumbledore, McGonagall and get the entire staff of professors riled up. And, of course, Potter and Weasley.

Not that he disliked either of them, no, quite the opposite in fact. He thought they both had courage and bravery he would never have. No, he just thought they were both very meddlesome and nosey; they could never let things lie.

He heard scribbling that wasn't in sync with the rest of the quills. He looked at Hermione who was scribbling something hastily down in a journal. He read over her shoulder as she wrote down the password to their common room. He watched as the ink faded into the diary. He gulped.

"What's that?" he whispered, making her jump.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered, putting the book back in her bag and taking the charm off her quill, which was taking notes for her.

"You have to teach me that charm," he whispered in awe.

* * *

**XOxoXOxo **

Hermione came out of Muggle Studies, rummaging around for something in her bag. She was about to enter the Great Hall when she heard something.

"Mia!" she heard someone call from behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Draco. Is something wrong?"

"About lunch—"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. What are we going to do? Ron and Harry won't take kindly to you sitting with them and—"

"Mia, slow down. I've got it covered. Come sit at Slytherin with me."

"Are—are you sure?"

"Yeah. Blaise and Ted are fine with it. Plus, we're Heads of all four houses, so we really don't belong to houses anymore."

"Okay. Oh, and I have to meet up with someone after. You're welcome to come. You could even bring someone with you."

"Ted has Muggle Studies after, so I'll ask Blaise to come."

Hermione took a deep breath and entered the Great Hall with Draco at her side. Draco gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked towards the Slytherin table, whispering quietly to each other. The Head table (the people at it, not the table itself) was shocked from the newfound friendship, and started muttering quietly to each other. Draco took a seat next to Tad and Blaise, and Hermione sat next to him.

"You must be Hermione," said Ted lightly, noticing how uncomfortable she was. He extended his hand. "My name is Theodore, but you can call me Ted or Theo, which ever you like best."

Teddy had light brown hair, and brown eyes. He was well built and a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. (A/n: I'm not very good at describing people, so I'm very sorry for the poor descriptions.)

Hermione took his extended hand. "Nice to meet you," she said warmly. "You can call me Mione." She could already tell he had a strong but silent character and was a good listener. But she noticed the twinkle in his eyes that she noted as mischief.

"So, you're the girl Drake hasn't stopped talking about," said Blaise, slapping Draco on the back after he glared at Blaise. "I'm Blaise. It's nice to meet you."

He had curly black hair and bright green eyes. Keeper and captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Hermione could tell Blaise had a loud but loyal character. He looked like in the end, if you needed anything, he would be there for you.

"Nice to meet you, too, Blaise."

So, for the rest of the lunch period, they chatted and joked with each other. But, two people at the Gryffindor table did _not_ like the fact that their Hermione was fraternising with the enemy.

**XOxoXOxo**

"Blaise, mate, Hermione wants to go meet someone after lunch and says I can bring someone. W—"

"Say no more, mate. I'll be there," said Blaise, clapping Draco on the back.

"Blaise, I've got the feeling that she might be meeting the Weaslette, so don't completely blow your chances with her, alright?"

Blaise gulped nervously. Yeah, Blaise has a crush on Ginevra Weasley. How cute!!

Hermione stood towards the end of the period. She said good bye to Ted and left the Great Hall. Draco and Blaise closely followed.

"So, Mione, who's the portrait for your dorm?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. We have Sir Cadogan."

"Bloody hell, you must be joking, right?"

"Unfortunately no," said Draco. "He was asleep, thank Merlin, when we left this morning, but I'm afraid we won't be so lucky now."

"Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan to a duel? Is no one brave enough?" they heard from down the corridor.

"The question is 'is anyone loony enough?'" said Hermione.

They laughed.

"Silver lioness," said Hermione.

"Are you too much of a coward to challenge me to a duel?" he asked, but opened the door anyway.

And they waited.

_

* * *

_

_I'll add Ginny in the next chapter. Too tired to continue. Enjoy!_


	4. Ginny

Disclaimer: Wasn't mine to begin with, still not mine now…

**Ginny**

"Draco, Ginny's going to be here any minute," said Hermione anxiously. "She already knows about…well us…and I just wanted to tell her face to face. I thought it might help if you were here and if a friend of yours was here too so we could have a fresh start, of sorts."

"Understandable," said Draco nervously. Blaise nodded.

"Who dares challenge the great Sir Cadogan!" they heard from outside the portrait they had entered minutes before.

"Oh, stuff it, you bloody wanker!" they heard someone shout.

"And, that, I suppose, would be dearest Ginevra?" said Blaise a smile appearing on his face.

"If she ever hears you calling her that, she will hex you, you do realise that?" whispered Hermione as the portrait swung open.

"Hermione you said you wanted to—" Ginny stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Draco and Blaise, two _Slytherins_, lounging on the sofa.

"You—you didn't, did you?" asked Ginny excitedly. Hermione nodded happily.

Then, there came the piercing shriek from Ginny as she embraced Hermione tightly. Draco and Blaise winced at the sound. Their ears would ring for ages, that was for sure.

"Gin, let me formally introduce you. Ginny, this is Draco. Draco, this is Ginny."

"Nice to finally meet you on such good terms," said Draco lightly, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well," said Ginny, grasping his outstretched hand and smiling.

"Oh, and I'm just a frozen turkey?" asked Blaise, looking a bit miffed from being ignored.

"Oh, sorry Blaise. Blaise, this is Ginny. Gin, Blaise."

Ginny held her hand out, and Blaise took it lightly and kissed her knuckles. "It's nice to finally meet you," he said. Ginny blushed ferociously.

"Must be the Italian in me," whispered Blaise to Draco, who was smirking at the reaction Ginny had.

"What are you smirking at, ferret boy?" asked Ginny angrily.

"Nothing, Ginny," said Draco quickly.

And for the entire period, Ginny, and Blaise flirted relentlessly, though both seemed not to notice, as they chatted and joked as time flew by.

* * *

Pardon the extremely short chapter. I'm exhausted and needed to get this in. Thanks to all my reviewers, who encouraged me to get this in!!! I need ideas for the next chapie, so please review. 


	5. Harry and Ron

Disclaimer: .::yawn::. Not mine

**Harry and Ron**

After their free period, Hermione, Draco and Blaise went to class together, chatting about nothing in particular as they sat down together in Potions class. Slughorn raised his eyebrows, wrote the potion ingredients on the board, and set them to work.

As Hermione, Draco and Blaise worked together, Harry and Ron were fuming. They were wondering what Malfoy had spiked Hermione's pumpkin juice with to make her hang out with _Slytherins_. Sure, the war was over, but most of the Slytherins had fought on the Dark side. So what if Zabini and Malfoy had fought for the Light? It doesn't mean they had changed.

Harry tore off a spare bit of parchment and wrote something on it. Using his wand, he levitated it over towards his friend. Hermione glanced at the parchment on her desk and opened it.

_Didn't see you last night. How've you been?_

_HP_

Hermione smiled.

_I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll explain it all to you after supper. I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room at 8._

_HG_

* * *

"What was that all about?" asked Blaise, looking over at Harry and Ron, who were now silently bickering, pointing in their general direction every few minutes. 

"I told Harry I'd talk to them tonight after supper," said Hermione.

"Do you wanted me to come with you?" asked Draco, looking over at Hermione, who was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"No, it'll only make it worse—"

"Let me rephrase that. Mia, I'm coming with you."

"Draco, I—"

"Come on, let's go to History of Magic," said Blaise, trying to avoid the fight that would surely break out because of both their stubbornness.

**XOxoXOxo**

Hermione was nervous. Telling Ron and Harry and them understanding would be a feat, but Draco being there why she was telling them? She didn't know if they would survive, Harry and Ron or Draco.

"Draco, come on, let's go."

"Good luck," said Blaise, offering an encouraging smile. Ted smiled too.

"We'll need it," Hermione muttered.

"How long do you think they'll last?" asked Ted.

Blaise snorted. "With Weasley's temper? Ten minutes."

* * *

They walked in silence to the Gryffindor common room. Draco took Hermione's hand and squeezed it, trying to make her calm down. It didn't work; she couldn't calm down. Not right now, at least. 

"Gillyweed," she whispered, making the Fat Lady swing open and show the Gryffindor common room. She took a gulp of air, her breath shaking.

"Hermione! I—" Ron stopped. "What is the ferret doing here?"

"I'm here to help Mia explain this to you," he said cool

"Explain, what exactly?" asked Harry.

"Well, our new-found friendship, I suppose. With not only me, but with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott."

"Mione, I thought you had more sense than that!" said Ron. "Fraternising with _Slytherins_?!"

"Draco was on our side during the war!" Hermione defended. "So were Blaise and Theo—"

"People don't just change over night!" Ron shouted.

"You never knew them at the beginning! They were never the Death Eaters we thought they were! Never! Draco was forced to be mean to us while we were at school by his father! Harry, you _know_ was Lucius is capable of—"

WHAM!

Draco staggered, taken aback and unprepared for the blow he had just received. He put his hand on his jaw and—

WHACK!

Draco fell to the floor this time, doubled over, clutching is stomach.

"RON, NO!"

Draco heard her screaming, but couldn't make out anything else she said as he was hit again…again…again…

He felt someone pulling the screaming boy off him as he fell into blackness.

**XOxoXOxo**

"Ron…Ron…RON, stop it!" said Harry struggling to keep hold of Ron.

"_Immobulus_!" Hermione cried.

Ron froze.

"Draco, are you okay?" she asked going to his side.

His lip was bloodied, his face was bruised…Hermione tried to asses the damage as tears leaked from her eyes.

"You knocked him out, Ron! He's unconscious!" she said, crying. "I knew…I knew you would take it badly, but he didn't do anything! I didn't even get to explain to you…I met him before we were at school! Before we were here."

Hermione levitated Draco towards the door. "Thank you, Harry. I was just hoping he would take it as well as Ginny did, I guess."

* * *

Draco groggily opened his eyes. He was lying down on something soft, a bed…a hospital bed. 

"Draco?"

He looked up woozily to see a face…a blurry face…it sounded as if it were crying. Draco blinked a couple times as the face started to focus…

"Hermione?" he asked, his eyes finally meeting hers.

He jumped; Hermione had thrown herself into his arms and started sobbing into his chest. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as his wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Why…why am I…here?" he asked as she started to calm down.

"I went to go talk to Harry and Ron; you insisted on coming. And I told them and he…he hit…you…" she started to cry again.

"Shh…" he said, trying to soothe her as well as remember who the bloody hell hit him. Harry would never so that leaves…

"I'm going to _MURDER_ Ronald Weasley," he hissed, suddenly sitting upright and making to stand.

"No! Draco, don't—stay—" fought Hermione, her tears forgotten, as she tried to push him back down to the bed. "His mum is here—she'll murder him first—you know she has a temper—Ginny, too—"

Draco stopped struggling. "Can I give him a good right hook when I see him next then?" ha asked, lying back down.

"Well—"

"Or a Leg-Locker Curse? Won't know what hit him."

"I—" she stopped and sighed, "—fine."

Draco chuckled and hugged her. He quickly let go as he saw a flash of platinum blond hair—he groaned.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered.

"My mum is here—"

"Drakie? Drakie, there you are! I was so worried; I heard the Weasley boy—" she stopped short as she saw Hermione. She stared at her for a while before smiling brightly.

"Hermione! It's so nice to see you again! It's been ages—you should come by the manor sometime—"

"Mum, let her breathe," chortled Draco, laughing at the bewildered look on Hermione's face.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it's wonderful to see you again as well—"

"Dear, how many times do I have to tell you—it's _Narcissa_—"

"At least once more, Mrs. Malfoy," smiled Hermione, embracing Narcissa.

"So, tell me what happened with—Ronald, was it?—"

Draco started into the details as Hermione just sat at his side. She could scarcely remember seeing Narcissa more than once, but Narcissa already seemed to know her almost as well as Draco knew her. It was almost as if…Draco talked about…_her_ all the time at home. Hermione remembered when she was nine meeting Narcissa for the first time, and thinking Draco had definitely gotten his looks from her. Her blond hair to her shoulders, dull blue eyes as if she had seen too much seemed to sparkle much more today than she remembered, grand posture never once out of place.

"—should come stay over the Christmas break, what do you say, love?" asked Narcissa, looking at Hermione and smiling warmly.

"I'd love too!" she said, happy to be able to get away from her bickering parents. "I'm sure mum and dad—" Draco noticed her smile falter a bit, "—wouldn't mind if I spent Christmas with some old friends."

"Oh, Chris and Beth, how _are_ they? We haven't spoken in ages—maybe I could invite them for tea—"

"Narcissa, my parents would want me to spend a couple of days with them before I come to the manor, would that be—?"

"Of course, of course, I'll be waiting for another girl in the house. It's so empty with just me and with Lucius gone..." Narcissa stopped suddenly, looking down at her hands.

Draco hastily changed the subject, knowing that she always got a little sad mentioning his father, knowing she would start thinking of the abuse she endured while he was still alive.

* * *

"So," said Hermione as she walked towards the Head dorms with Draco, "chrimbo hols with the Malfoy's? This will be interesting." 

"Hmm. Mia, could you not mention my father or anything while we're there?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Sure. I have one question though."

"Hmm?"

"_Drakie_!? What the bloody hell was that?"

They laughed as they made their way to their common room, tricked Sir Cadogan into opening the door by telling him the Knights Who Say Ni challenge him to a duel, and went to bed, each thinking of the other.

* * *

_I hope this chapter is decent enough for you; it took me three days to write and was 6 pages on MW. I hope you review please, I need more ideas!!!! Bye, loves!_


	6. Blaise and Ginny

Disclaimer: I'm JKR!…not…

**Blaise and Ginny**

Hermione refused to speak to Ron after that. Harry kept defending Ron, so Hermione refused to speak to him either. Once Ginny found out, she confronted Ron in the hallway and shouted at him, telling him he was a tosser, and should've been put in Hufflepuff. Harry meekly defended him, and Ginny ended up taking off the locket he had given to her last Christmas, throwing it at his feet and running away.

Ginny and Hermione now sat at the Slytherin table, earning a few questioning glances. Blaise had found Ginny crying that day and comforted her, and now they were practically inseparable. Ted's mother had gotten deathly ill, so he left to care for her. He had been gone for weeks.

Now, November had ended, and Christmas neared; Hermione had already written to her parents, telling them that she would spend the first two days of the holiday with them, and the rest with the Malfoy's. She hadn't even gotten a response yet. Ginny had been invited to spend Christmas with the Zabini's, and she readily accepted. She owled her parents, and ended up getting a Howler back in return. She had put a Silencing Charm on it, and shrunk into Blaise's arms. She was going anyway, whether her parents wanted her to or not. Draco asked if they wanted to come spend Christmas with them, and they agreed.

They had all gone Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade last weekend, and gotten everyone a gift, including Narcissa. They had each pulled together to get her a weekend get-away in Venice. Hermione had helped Ginny come up with a present for Blaise, and once they found it, they simply couldn't come up with anything better. Ginny told Hermione to get Draco the same thing, and agreed, so that was covered.

Draco and Blaise, however, were having great difficulties finding gifts. Draco wanted to get Hermione something special, something that no one else would get her. Blaise wanted the same thing for Ginny.

Flashback 

"_Blaise, mate, I'm having trouble finding something for Mia."_

"_I'm having trouble finding something for Ginny."_

_Draco smirked. "Well, I think you should ask her out. You two have been getting really close these past couple months. And, she broke up with Pothead, so that leaves her single."_

_Blaise shook his head. "It's not special enough."_

"_Ask Mia about it. She'll help you."_

_Blaise quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "You like her."_

"_Who? Ginny? No, of course not."_

"_No, not Ginny, you prat. Hermione."_

"_Well, duh." _

"_Then, you should ask Ginny about it."_

**XOxoXOxo**

"Erm, Ginny?" asked Draco at dinner one Friday night, wringing his hands slightly.

"Oh, hullo. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

Draco brought her to the Entrance Hall.

"So…erm…hi…"

"Hi," said Ginny, quirking her eyebrows.

"I'm having trouble finding a present for Mia, and I was wondering if you minded helping me."

Ginny smirked. "Sure. But, on one condition."

Draco groaned. "Okay."

"Answer me this question truthfully: does Blaise fancy me?" she asked, a blush creeping towards her cheeks."

Draco smiled. "Yeah, he does. A lot, actually. Before he even met you."

Ginny grinned. "Okay. So, what Hermione really wants, is to do anything…with you. Go anywhere. Just, go with her. Like what we did for your mum." Ginny leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "She really rates you. Don't mess it up."

Ginny pranced away, leaving a dazed, yet outrageously happy Draco behind.

**XOxoXOxo**

"So, what are you getting Ginny for Christmas?" asked Hermione to Blaise once Draco had left with Ginny.

"I honestly don't know. I want to get her something that'll mean a lot to her."

"Well, the only jewelry she wears is necklaces," she thought aloud, "so I think you should get her a locket, or something."

Blaise grinned. "Thanks, Mione." He started to get up to leave.

"Blaise," she said, "she really fancies you. Don't mess it up."

**XOxoXOxo**

"Ginny, brother alert," whispered Blaise the next day as they sat down at the Slytherin table. Ginny looked up to see a furious Ron walking towards the Slytherin table. Ginny silently thanked Merlin that she was up early and there were barely any students in the hall.

"Ginevra Weasley," he hissed, taking her by the arm, "I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait until after breakfast?" she asked, wrenching her arm from his grip. "I'm kind of eating here."

"No, it can't wait."

"So talk. Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Blaise," she said harshly as Blaise wrapped an arm around her to calm her. It didn't seem to be working.

"Mum just owled me. She said that you were spending Christmas with…_him_. Dad was furious. He almost came down here himself. They expect you to _thank_ this boy and come home with us for Christmas."

"Well, you can tell mum thanks for her concern, but I'll be just fine with Blaise this Christmas. Oh, and send Bill, Charlie, Fred and George my love, too!" Ginny said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, face flushing.

"And," Ron continued, "mum wants you to eat with the Gryffindors during meals."

"Well," growled Ginny, standing, her hand closed around wand, "mum can go to hell! I _won't _eat with the prejudice, god-forsaken, think-they're-all-that, Gryffindors! I _won't_ have Christmas with my family ever again, unless they can put aside they're prejudices and _meet_ the damn boy who I'm having Christmas with! And," Ginny added, seeing Ron's mouth start to open again, "I _won't _patch it up with Harry-The-Boy-Who-Saved-the Bloody-World-Potter!" Her wand was out and poised. Blaise was standing, with his wand out, whispering things in her ear, trying to calm her before she hexed her brother into oblivion.

"Ginny, don't do this," growled Ron, his hand enclosing over his wand as well.

"I will do whatever I want, Ronald Weasley, and you, or anyone else for that matter, will not stop me from seeing my friends."

"You mean you're little Death-Eater mates and Hermione, the traitor?!"

That crossed the line, in Ginny's perspective, and she shot the Bat-Bogey Hex at him. Ron dodged it, but barely. The teachers were already getting up from their seats and making their way towards the fighting siblings.

Blaise put the Shield Charm around himself and Ginny, since Ron was aiming for both.

"Ginny," he said quietly, ignoring the obscenities Ron was shouting at them.

She turned to him, her eyes rimming with tears. "I'm so sorry, Blaise," she whispered.

"Hey," he half-smiled, "don't cry. Can I ask you something? It'll make you feel better."

"Sure," she sniffed.

"Well, it's really a two-part question. Would you fancy going to Hogsmeade with me this afternoon?"

Ginny smiled weakly. "Sure."

"And, part two, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

What ever she thought he was going to say, she was not expecting that. She ignored Ron, who was conversing with the teachers, explaining what had happened very loudly. Blaise was right; his question did cheer her up a lot.

"I'd love to," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He beamed, wrapped his arms around he waist, and slowly lowered his lips towards hers.

They were completely oblivious to Ron, struggling to get out of the teacher's grasps, cursing Blaise for touching his sister.

* * *

_Don't kill me for not updating in so long. I was so busy with Christmas and New Year's. Hope you liked it. Oh, just want to let all you readers know that in the first two weeks of July, if I'm not already done with this story, I won't update because my mate from the states is coming up to our beach house in France._


	7. The Letter and Hogsmeade

_A/n: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. My mum got really sick, and we found out she had breast cancer. It was really hard for me, so I haven't been in the best of moods. But, she's been feeling better, and I decided to write a nice, gooey, sappy, Draco/Hermione and Blaise/Ginny chappy because they're going to Hogsmeade together and…well…yeah… _

**The Letter and Hogsmeade**

"Mione!" Hermione heard Ginny call from behind her. She turned, but before she could act, Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her in the direction of the Gryffindor girls' dormitories.

"Ginny, stop running, and tell me what the bloody hell you want!" she screamed, wrenching her arm free of Ginny's grip. They were next to Ginny's bed.

"At brekkie, Ron came at me and Blaise, and tried to make me eat with him, and go to chrimbo hols with him, and I said no, and I hexed him, and Blaise put a Shield Charm around us and he asked me to Hogsmeade and to be his girlfriend and I said yes and we kissed, and made Ron explode!" she said, all in one breath.

Fortunately for Hermione, she spoke girl. "That's so great! But the Hogsmeade trip is at noon!"

"I know! What am I going to wear? That's why you're here."

Hermione sighed. This was going to be a long three hours.

**XOxoXOxo**

"Blaise, mate, where've you been?" asked Draco, lounging on the Head commons' sofa.

"Asking Ginny out," he said in a daze, plopping down next to Draco.

"Good for you," said Draco, clapping his mate on the back, "I knew you had it in you."

"But, we're going out during Hogsmeade."

"So?"

"It's in…chit, three hours! What are we going to do there?"

"Take her wherever she wants to go. In every store. Poke fun at everything. Make her laugh. The Three Broomsticks, the ice cream place," he said, thinking carefully.

"Yeah, thanks, Drake," said Blaise, beaming, his eyes closing contently.

**

* * *

**

"No, don't wear that jumper!" said Hermione. "Aunt Marge gave that one to you because it clashes terribly with your hair."

"Right," said Ginny, throwing the pink jumper back into her closet. She was wearing nice, black jeans, black and white flats and a soft green shirt. All she needed was a jumper. Her hair was piled at the top of her head, and her eyeliner showed off her chocolate eyes.

"What about that white one I got you two Christmas's ago?" asked Hermione.

"Life saver!" breathed Ginny, pulling it out of her closet. She put it on, and admired herself in the mirror.

"Stunning," her reflection said back at her, looking her up and down.

"And that only took…two and a half hours. Whoopee," said Hermione sarcastically.

"Hey, Mione, how come Draco calls you Mia (A/n: btw, this is pronounced Maya, in case you didn't realise) and everyone else calls you Mione?"

"I never really noticed. He's always called me that."

"I know, but no one else does. He fancies you, you know."

"Draco? No. We've been friends for forever."

"Denial," cooed Ginny softly, but sighed in defeat. "Fine. Think what you want."

**XOxoXOxo**

"Draco," called Hermione. He turned, smiling automatically at her angelic face.

"Hey, Mia. How's Ginny?"

"Dreadful. It took her two and a half hours to find the right outfit. Sheer torture for me."

Draco laughed. "Blaise was the same. I told him he looked fine, but he locked himself in our loo, fixing his hair. When he came back out, his hair was completely gelled back. I was laughing so hard that he finally came to his senses and fixed it. But he was an honest mess. It was hilarious."

"I laugh at other peoples' misery," she smiled, "it's fun."

"I agree. So, because Ginny and Blaise are going to be all gooey and stuff, do you want to walk around Hogsmeade with me?" asked Draco casually, hands in his pockets.

Hermione smiled. "Sure. We can spy on them, and make sure no one bothers them. Merlin knows they need to be by themselves, not surrounded by Harry and Ron all the time. I can't believe the Weasley's are taking it so badly. It's not like them to hold grudges like this."

"Mione," Blaise called from the Entrance Hall, "you got a letter in the post this morning. Forgot to give it to you. Here." Blaise handed her a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Thanks, Blaise," she said, and started to open it. Blaise left back towards a beaming Ginny, grabbed her hand, and started towards the carriages.

_Mione, _

_It's so lovely that you've patched things up with DDraco. He's a loovely boy. I cann't wait to see you. You're fatther and I have missed you so much. _

_The details of the divorcce are coomming togeether. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you in person. I hope you're having a lovely time at school. _

_We'd love to see you, even if it's for only two days. We'll have our own little Christmas. I hope you have fun at the Malfoy's. _

_Lots of love, _

_Mum _

Her brow creased in concentration. There were double letters where there shouldn't be. Her mother was an English teacher. She pulled a muggle pen from her pocket. Draco watched her, confused at what she was doing, and what she was doing it with.

On the bottom of the parchment. She wrote down all the letters that were doubled in a word where they shouldn't be.

_Dontcome _

She gasped. Her parents had been forced to write the letter. They tried to send her a message through the one they were forced to write. Her eyes started to water.

"Mia, what's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"We—have to—go see—Dumbledore," she said between uneven breaths.

"Why? What's wrong?"

She could barely breathe, let alone talk. He took her hand and led her to the Headmaster's office, worry evident on his face. They even passed Harry and Ron, who looked aghast at the fact he was worried for her. She looked like she was having an asthma attack, and she had gotten over that even since she had discovered the magical world.

"Mia, you have to breathe," he whispered in her ear, "because you're scaring me. We're almost there. Come on."

She started to take deep breaths, and her sobbing started to slow. She gained control of her breathing again just as they were at gargoyles.

"Damn…Acid Pops?"

The gargoyles didn't move, though they seemed to be shaking silently in laughter.

"Jolly ranchers?" she whispered, and the gargoyles jumped aside. "Muggle candy," she told Draco who looked just as confused when she pulled out the muggle pen.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. How are you on this fine Saturday afternoon?" said Dumbledore after they knocked on the door and swung open.

"My parents," Hermione said, her voice betraying her as it shook. She handed him the letter. "I think they've been kidnapped."

He read the letter quickly, as well as the solution on the bottom.

"I see," he said quietly. "I will put all available Order members on it. They'll monitor your house and your brother, just in case they decide to go after him."

"Who, exactly, is 'they'?"

"I don't know. But we'll find out," said the old man, patting her shoulder gingerly.

"Sir," said Draco, looking at his shoes, "I might know who they are."

Dumbledore said nothing, but looked intently at the intimidated boy.

"The…the remaining Death Eaters, I heard had a plan. They said, if all else failed and the Dark—Voldemort was defeated, they would have a back-up plan."

"Go after the brains of the Trio," Dumbledore whispered, realisation flooding his shining eyes.

"Yes." Draco turned to Hermione, who was just staring in shock. "I meant to tell you, I swear I did, but I didn't want you to think it was all a ruse, so I had to gain your trust again. Ted and Blaise know, because they were with me, but I swear, I had nothing to do with this."

She said nothing. She thought for the excruciatingly long two minutes it was before she spoke.

"I don't blame you. Thank you for telling me now," and she threw her arms around him, and sobbed into his chest.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Draco wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"You might want to get a move on," he said, "You'll miss the carriages."

**

* * *

**

Blaise and Ginny were at the ice cream place in Hogsmeade, eating their choice of snack.

"Don't put your disgusting choice of ice cream near mine!" Ginny joked.

"What?! Strawberry is way better then chocolate chip cookie dough!" he defended, looking taken aback.

"Nah-uh! I bet you've never even _tasted_ chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Okay, you got me. But I bet you've never tasted strawberry either!"

"No, I haven't, and I don't plan on it."

"If you taste mine, I'll taste yours."

"Deal."

They each took a spoon, scooped a small bit of the other's ice cream onto it, and put it slowly into their mouths.

"Wow," said Blaise, shocked. "It tastes bloody fantastic!"

"Yeah, so does strawberry," she said, still stunned.

They took one look at each other, and switched bowls. They laughed, and Blaise planted a chaste kiss to her lips.

The ice cream lay melting in their bowls, long forgotten.

**XOxoXOxo**

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Draco for the hundredth time.

"Crying in my room won't help. Going out there and trying to save them myself won't help. There's nothing I can do. Yes, I want to go to Hogsmeade with you, unless you don't. If you don't, get out now," she said, holding open the door of the carriage.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She smiled softly, closing the door of the carriage. "Thanks, Draco."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and, against his better judgement, looked into her smouldering eyes. They looked up at him with so much adoration, he couldn't help himself. He lowered his lips to hers, and planted a soft kiss to her lips.

And she wrapped her arms around his waist and deepened the kiss, never wanting to let him go.

And Hermione realised at that moment, that no matter how many Death Eaters were after her, as long as he was beside her, everything would be great. Fan-bloody-tastic.

* * *

_A/n: Yay. Done. You like? Review please; they make me hyper and happy._

_Salut !_


End file.
